


盛夏

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: 恭喜车子欧联冠军！但是阿扎也告别了切尔西，我就写了一个小片段安慰自己和七感觉有点意识流，很短。平行世界设定，渣和丁已婚。





	盛夏

**Author's Note:**

> 恭喜车子欧联冠军！但是阿扎也告别了切尔西，我就写了一个小片段安慰自己和七
> 
> 感觉有点意识流，很短。
> 
> 平行世界设定，渣和丁已婚。

凯文盘腿坐在卧室的地毯上，他面前摊开了两个24寸的行李箱，其中一个已经填满了一半。他手里正慢悠悠的叠着一件白T——这是他平时喜欢做的一件事情之一，把东西整理的井井有条。  
现在已经放假了，在自己家里他可不是什么世界知名球员之类的，如果一定要有个身份代称的话，他希望自己是个很不错的丈夫，那种从不逃避自己家务活的，让自己的另一半提起来就会不自觉微笑的优秀伴侣。

他们已经搬到一起三年了，迄今为止，凯文觉得自己还是挺不错。

他的丈夫艾登·阿扎尔此时在院子里打一个长长的电话，凯文觉得自己不用看也知道他正沿着那个小型球场的边线来回踱步。他们正准备要回比利时老家去度长假，艾登最近一直希望他们能在出发之前把这件棘手的事情敲定，这样至少不会影响他们度假的心情。  
虽然他们都知道这事儿已经八九不离十了。

在第五次把偷偷爬进行李箱的Ciroc抱出来之后，艾登的脚步声出现在了走廊上，凯文低头摸了一把Ciroc的毛，再抬头时正好对上门口艾登闪亮的绿眼睛。  
“Kun和大卫都说西班牙的阳光很大，到时候把这款防晒给你多买几支带走吧。”凯文晃了晃手里捏着的一个黄色管子。

艾登一愣，脸上兴奋的笑容慢慢褪去了几分。  
在一起时间够久就是有这样的好处，很多话不必说出口彼此就知道对方是什么意思。凯文和艾登早就对这个夏天大概率发生的转会事件进行了好多次推心置腹的谈话，凯文完全理解认可艾登的决定，艾登也确定从曼彻斯特到马德里的距离不会对他们的感情造成太大的影响，但是当这件事真的发生的时候，又多少有些惶然不安。

两个人从21岁在一起，到25岁正式步入婚姻殿堂，再到现在，一起走过的这么多个年头里并不是没有遇到过挫折，最严重的时候甚至有人在争吵中提了分手，呆立在公寓里的在报纸上读到另一个的转会新闻。  
从结果来看那次的危机只是有惊无险，但或许只有那些深夜里的眼泪和散落满地的啤酒瓶子才真正知道这个差一点中间是一根拉到极限的细线。

“如果那时候你再晚几天给我打电话，或许我们就不会结婚了。”艾登说道。  
“你后悔了？”凯文又拿起一件T恤在手里。

“我有时候会想，时间会不会杀死我们的爱情。”艾登耸耸肩，“就像那句经典的名言，婚姻是爱情的坟墓。”  
“你的意思是婚姻和时间加在一起？”凯文抬眼瞥他。

“或许会磨掉激情，就像这样。”艾登伸手帮着归拢了一下衣服：“很平淡。”  
“我认为平时比赛已经够激情了，我每天回家都只想吃点热的然后睡觉。”凯文摇摇头道。

“还有看到你。”艾登微笑道，他抬起胳膊在凯文的脸颊上轻轻蹭了一下：“我独自在伦敦，有时候会想这些，但是每次重新看到你的时候，我都觉得我又爱上你了一遍。”

“就像拿冠军。”他补充，“永远不会熄灭获取荣誉的心，也永远爱你。”  
凯文也轻轻笑了起来，他有些不好意思，就随手把手里的衣服丢向对面的人。  
“只要能看到你就行，不一定要拥抱和做爱，当然有的话最好。”艾登开始补充起了细节。

凯文翻了一个白眼：“还好西班牙和英格兰的时差只有一个小时，不然没办法天天FaceTime可能会成为我们离婚的第一理由。”  
“那样我就每天都乘飞机回来。”艾登笑了起来：“我觉得这次我的薪水绝对够我们包一个自己的飞机。”

他又开始胡说一些俏皮话了，但凯文总是可以被逗笑，凯文想起当初和艾登在一起时好朋友问他为什么会喜欢上这个瓦隆人，他回答的什么已经忘了，但是从那时起他只要一想到这家伙，就会抑制不了脸上的笑容。  
艾登跪坐起来倾身吻上凯文的嘴唇。

婚姻和生活里的平淡磨灭不了我对你的爱，那么距离也不会，你知道的。  
我知道。

 

END.


End file.
